In next generation multimedia mobile communication systems, which have been actively studied in recent years, there is a demand for a system capable of processing and transmitting a variety of information (e.g., video and radio data) in addition to the early-stage voice service. Wireless communication systems are designed for the purpose of providing reliable communication to a plurality of users irrespective of users' locations and mobility. However, a wireless channel has an abnormal characteristic such as path loss, noise, fading due to multipath, an inter-symbol interference (ISI), the Doppler effect due to mobility of a user equipment, etc. Therefore, various techniques have been developed to overcome the abnormal characteristic of the wireless channel and to increase reliability of wireless communication.
Multiple input multiple output (MIMO) is a technique for supporting reliable high-speed data services. The MIMO technique improves data transmission/reception efficiency by using multiple transmit (Tx) antennas and multiple receive (Rx) antennas. Examples of the MIMO technique include spatial multiplexing, transmit diversity, beamforming, etc. A MIMO channel matrix depending on the number of Rx antennas and the number of Tx antennas can be decomposed into a plurality of independent channels. Each independent channel is referred to as a layer or a stream. The number of layers is referred to as a rank.
In general, the wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, etc.
While having almost the same complexity as OFDMA, SC-FDMA has a lower peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) due to a single carrier property. Since the low PAPR is advantageous for a user equipment (UE) in terms of Tx power efficiency, the SC-FDMA is adopted for uplink transmission in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) as disclosed in section 5 of the 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.2.0 (2008-March) “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical channels and modulation (Release 8)”. The 3GPP standard defines only single-stream transmission using a single Tx antenna in uplink.
Meanwhile, as a mobile communication system of a next generation (i.e., post-3rd generation), an international mobile telecommunication-advanced (IMT-A) system is standardized aiming at support of an Internet protocol (IP)-based seamless multimedia service in an international telecommunication union (ITU) by providing a high-speed data rate of 1 gigabits per second (Gbps) in downlink communication and 500 megabits per second (Mbps) in uplink communication. In the 3GPP, a 3GPP long term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) system is considered as a candidate technique for the IMT-A system. The LTE-A system is evolved to increase a completion level of the LTE system, and is expected to maintain backward compatibility with the LTE system. This is because the provisioning of compatibility between the LTE-A system and the LTE system is advantageous in terms of user convenience, and is also advantageous for a service provider since existing equipment can be reused.
The LTE-A system particularly requires improvement of a maximum uplink transfer rate. However, single-antenna-based SC-FDMA has a difficulty in satisfying a maximum transfer rate required by the IMT-advanced system. Therefore, a system in which a MIMO system is combined with the conventional SC-FDMA is considered as a system for improving a transfer rate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for effectively transmitting a signal in an SC-FDMA-based multiple antenna system.